


Timer

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Wenn eine Uhr an deinem Handgelenk die Zeit herunterzählen würde, bis hin zu dem Moment, in dem du deinen Seelenverwandten triffst – würdest du es wissen wollen? Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Harry den Moment verpasst hatte, als seine Uhr stehenblieb.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101361) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: JulietsEmoPhase ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Timer" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Ein Zückerchen zum Nikolaus :)  
> oder auch: Kitsch as Kitsch can. Ich nehme mal an, die meisten von euch haben etwas ähnliches schon mal gelesen. Ich auch. Öfter. Trotzdem fand ich das hier irgendwie nüdelich. Also ein kleines, klassisch schnulzig-romantisches Schmankerl für zwischendurch. Guten Appetit ;)  
> (Zähneputzen nicht vergessen, sonst droht hier Kariesgefahr.)

 

"Es hat bei euch funktioniert, Leute", grummelte Harry und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Sie saßen zusammen an einem der Tische in der Großen Halle. Die Hausflaggen hingen nach wie vor über ihren Köpfen, doch eine der angenehmeren Seiten ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts für ihr sogenanntes 'achtes Schuljahr' war, dass sich alle weniger um die Grenzen zu kümmern schienen, die sie einst voneinander getrennt hatten. Daher war es mittlerweile nicht unüblich, dass sie ihr Abendessen am ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Tisch einnahmen, Freunde aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw, gemischt mit jenen aus Hufflepuff und sogar dem ein oder anderen vereinzelten Slytherin.  
  
Allerdings waren Harrys Gedanken gerade nicht bei den Häusern der Schule, als er an seinem Handgelenk herumprokelte. Die Ziffern seiner Uhr waren seit mittlerweile sieben Jahren inaktiv. Seine zwei besten Freunde saßen ihm gegenüber und schauten ihn mitleidig an, hielten aber nichtsdestotrotz Händchen.  
  
"Kumpel", sagte Ron, "Ich weiß, es ist hart, aber..."  
  
"... welcher Idiot passt nicht auf, wenn sein Timer abläuft?", bot Harry an. Ron guckte kleinlaut.  
  
"Ich denke, was Ron fragen wollte", mischte sich Hermine entschlossen ein, "ist, ob du _absolut sicher_ bist, dass du dich nicht an ein kleines bisschen mehr erinnern kannst, seit du es bemerkt hast?"  
  
'Bei ihnen hat es funktioniert...', dachte Harry bei sich, unfähig, ob des Glücks seiner Freunde Bitterkeit zu empfinden. Aber sie konnten seine Situation nicht nachvollziehen. Sie wussten von dem Moment an, in dem Hermine in Harrys und Rons Zugabteil gekommen war – damals während ihrer allerersten Reise nach Hogwarts – dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Auch wenn sie einige Jahre gebraucht hatten, um sich mit der Idee anzufreunden.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch war Harrys Uhr bereits abgelaufen.  
  
"Ich hatte gerade eben erst herausgefunden, dass ich ein Zauberer bin", sagte er und seufzte, als er ihnen wohl zum hundertsten Male erklärte, wie es ihm entgehen konnte. "Hagrid nahm mich mit in die Winkelgasse und es war das absolut Unglaublichste, was ich _jemals_ gesehen hatte." Er stocherte abermals in dem Kartoffelbrei auf seinem Teller herum, bevor er aufgab und die Gabel zur Seite legte. "Meine Kleidung war immer zu groß, ich war daran gewöhnt, dass der Timer davon bedeckt wurde. Als ich am Abend daran dachte nachzuschauen, stand er bereits auf Null. Und ich hab an dem Tag tausend Menschen getroffen, es hätte jeder von ihnen sein können."  
  
Hermine trommelte mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tisch und er wusste jetzt schon, was sie gleich sagen würde und richtig:  
  
"Aber du musst doch mit _jemandem_ interagiert haben – jemand, der aufmerksam _war_ und erkannt hat, dass du für ihn vorherbestimmt bist."  
  
"Und warum hat diese Person dann nichts gesagt?", erwiderte Harry und Ron zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich in der Halle voller schnatternder Schüler umsah.  
  
"Elf Jahre ist verdammt jung, um seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden, Kumpel", sagte er voller Mitgefühl.  
  
Harry lehnte sich vor und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hand. "Bei euch hat es aber funktioniert", sagte er und versuchte, nicht griesgrämig zu klingen.  
  
Die beiden schauten sich vielsagend an. "Ja", sagte Ron vorsichtig, "nach mehreren Jahren, in denen wir es ignoriert und uns wie Hund und Katze bekämpft hatten."  
  
Das brachte Harry wenigstens zum Lächeln. "Okay", stimmte er Ron zu, "aber ihr zwei wart immer unerträglich, wenn ihr euch gestritten hattet."  
  
"Kein Einwand von dieser Seite", erklang eine fröhliche Stimme und Harry schaute sich um, gerade als Draco Malfoy seine langen Beine neben ihm über die Sitzbank schwang und sich einen Teller heranzog, um zu Abend zu essen.  
  
"Ha ha, Malfoy", sagte Ron relativ gutmütig. Seitdem sie alle nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, erwies sich Dracos uneingeschränkte, unmissverständliche Kehrtwende in seiner Einstellung gegenüber... nun ja, fast allem als die vielleicht größte Überraschung. Er hatte Harry am ersten Abend aufgesucht, um sich für sein fürchterliches Benehmen in den letzten Jahren zu entschuldigen und sobald Harry die Entschuldigung angenommen hatte (vor lauter Schock), hatte Draco sich ebenso bei Ron und Hermine entschuldigt. Danach hatte Harry sich noch so manches Mal gefragt, ob er wohl wirklich aufrichtig war, aber die Monate vergingen und – ohne die Feindseligkeiten zwischen ihnen –  so wurden er und Draco entgegen allen Erwartungen tatsächlich Freunde.  
  
Harry fühlte sich nach wie vor etwas seltsam, wenn Draco in der Nähe war, aber er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass sie so lange Feinde gewesen waren. Da war immer noch ein kleiner Teil in ihm, der instinktiv jede Bewegung Dracos übergenau registrierte. Manchmal fühlte es sich an, als würde Elektrizität zwischen ihnen fließen, anders konnte er es nicht beschreiben.  
  
"Also, worüber reden wir gerade?", fragte Draco unverfroren. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, direkt zum Kern einer Sache vorzustoßen.  
  
"Harrys Seelenpartner", antwortete Ron trübsinnig und resigniert. "Er hat es geschafft, seine zweite Hälfte zu verpassen."  
  
Nur, weil er immer so sensibel in Bezug auf Dracos Bewegungen war, entging Harry das leichte Zusammenzucken nicht.  
  
"Tatsächlich?", meinte er, ohne den Blick von Ron abzuwenden.  
  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Es kann absolut jeder sein, den er während seines ersten Ausflugs in die Winkelgasse getroffen hat."  
  
Draco nickte, die Augen jetzt auf die Bratensauce gerichtet, die er gerade über seine Würstchen und den Kartoffelbrei kippte. Dennoch wirkte er plötzlich irgendwie gereizt und Harry wusste nicht, warum.  
  
Ron nahm sich seine zweite Portion. "Es ist trotzdem merkwürdig, dass die andere Person überhaupt nichts gesagt hat", sinnierte er.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie ja", sagte Draco, während er seine unbenutzte Gabel neben seinen Teller legte, "und du hast es bloß nicht bemerkt?" Er blickte Harry nur kurz an, als er sprach, ein kleines Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel. Er sah fast schon verletzlich aus und Harry verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, seine Schulter zu drücken oder so etwas. Er widerstand dem Impuls; Draco mochte sich geändert haben, aber solch eine Berührung würde dann doch eine Grenzüberschreitung bedeuten.  
  
"Ron hat trotzdem recht, elf _ist_ jung", sagte Hermine. "Vielleicht war es ja jemand Älteres gewesen, der dir einfach nur 'Hallo' gesagt hatte und dich nicht abschrecken wollte? Kannst du dich erinnern, wen du an dem Tag alles getroffen hattest?"  
  
Harry lachte. "Mensch, Hermine! Ich hatte mit so ziemlich jedem Verkäufer der Winkelgasse gesprochen und Hagrid stellte mich zig Leuten vor, ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum noch mitbekommen, wer sie überhaupt waren." Er seufzte und rieb sich über sein Gesicht.  
  
Möglicherweise würde er niemals die Person treffen, von der das Universum beschlossen hatte, dass sie sein Seelenverwandter war. Er hatte schon versucht, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen – mit Cho und mit Ginny – aber da deren Timer jeweils noch tickten, waren diese Beziehungen nichts weiter als Tändeleien.  
  
"Wie viel Zeit ist denn noch auf deiner Uhr, Malfoy?", fragte Ron, als die Stille unangenehm wurde, aber – falls überhaupt möglich – wurde Draco nur noch blasser.  
  
"Ich...", stammelte er, sein Blick schnellte zwischen Ron und Hermine vor ihm hin und her, bevor er sich auf Harry an seiner Seite richtete. "Es... sie ist bereits abgelaufen."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock und etwas Kaltes, Undefinierbares keimte in ihm auf.  
"Wirklich", sagte er mit überraschend rauer Stimme. Er räusperte sich. "Wann? Wer ist dein Seelenverwandter?"  
  
Draco sah plötzlich krank aus, er schob sein unberührtes Essen von sich und holte tief Luft. Er hob seinen Blick und seine großen silbernen Augen schauten nur einen Moment lang auf Harry. "Ich muss gehen", flüsterte er und war auf den Beinen und auf und davon, bevor ihn jemand zurückhalten konnte.  
  
Harry blinzelte und beobachtete komplett verwirrt, wie Draco wegrannte, bevor er sich Ron und Hermine zuwandte. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war vermutlich identisch mit Harrys, aber Hermine sackte vor Schock zusammen.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry sie.  
  
Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder, als ihr Blick zwischen dem sich entfernenden Draco und Harry wechselte.  
  
"Was denn, Hermine?", fragte Harry noch einmal und diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher. "Nun sag schon", lachte er, aber sie war tief in Gedanken versunken. Bis sie auf einmal ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfand und ein begeistertes Funkeln in ihren Augen erschien.  
  
"Harry", grinste sie, "wen hast du _noch_ an diesem bestimmten Tag getroffen?"  
  
Harry grunzte nur entnervt. "Ich hab's dir gesagt", begann er, aber sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Denk nach!", drängte sie und hüpfte praktisch vor Aufregung auf ihrem Platz. "Du hast einen anderen Schüler getroffen, du hast mit ihm gesprochen. Du hast es uns erzählt!"  
  
Ron schaute Hermine an und runzelte die Stirn, als hielte er sie für übergeschnappt. Doch plötzlich, als wäre er vom Blitz getroffen worden, verstand Harry, was sie ihm mitzuteilen versuchte. "Madam Malkins", flüsterte er wie betäubt. _Vielleicht hat die Person ja was gesagt_ , hatte Draco vorhin gesagt, _und du hast es bloß nicht bemerkt?_  
  
"Verdammte Scheiße noch eins!"  
  
"Was?", fragte Ron, sein Kopf ruckte zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. _"Was denn?!"_  
  
Hermine scheuchte Harry vom Tisch hoch. "Worauf wartest du noch? Los, schnapp ihn dir!"  
  
Harry sprang auf die Füße und preschte los, er rannte durch die Große Halle und es kümmerte ihn nicht, wie viele Leute ihn anstarrten, er wusste nur eines: Er musste Draco einholen. Er wollte keine einzige Minute mehr vergeuden.  
  
Die Eingangshalle war leer, aber sein Instinkt riet ihm, einfach weiter zu rennen, hinaus in die kühle Frühlingsluft und da, tatsächlich, da steuerte die ihm so bekannte schlanke Gestalt auf den See zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Kopf gesenkt, die Füße schlurften durch das Gras.  
  
Draco. Harrys Herz zog sich zusammen. All die Kämpfe, die sie gegeneinander ausgefochten hatten, die Art und Weise, wie sie sich gegenseitig immer wieder angezogen hatten wie Magneten. Und heute, ihre Freundschaft, diese Spannungen, die Harry jedes Mal spürte, wenn sie einander nah waren.  
  
Er war ja so ein Trottel gewesen.  
  
Er rannte wieder los, sprintete quer über Hogwarts' Gründe mit einer Leichtigkeit im Herzen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Draco sah ihn nicht kommen, bis er ihn bei den Schultern ergriff und ihn herumwirbelte, damit er ihn anschauen konnte. "Du wusstest es", flüsterte Harry ungläubig und glückselig zugleich. "Die ganze Zeit... du wusstest, dass ich es bin."  
  
Draco stand ganz still, seine Augen waren groß und schimmerten. "Und du hattest wirklich keine Ahnung?", fragte er mit gepresster Stimme.  
  
Harry versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und betrachtete Dracos Gesicht mit neuen Augen. "Du dachtest, ich wüsste es. Du dachtest, ich wüsste, wann mein Timer abgelaufen war?"  
  
Draco schaute auf den Boden, er sackte ein wenig in Harrys Griff zusammen. "Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht", sagte er leise und seine Stimme brach.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen, die vergangenen sieben Jahre huschten vor seinem geistigen Auge an ihm vorbei. "Deswegen warst du so fies zu mir", sagte er überzeugt. "Jedes Mal, wenn du mich geärgert hast, hast du daran gedacht, dass ich dich angeblich zurückgewiesen hatte."  
  
Draco nickte, den Blick immer noch nach unten gerichtet, während eine einzelne Träne seine Wange hinunterlief. "Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte."  
  
Ohne zu zögern, nahm Harry ihn in den Arm, er wollte so viel ihrer verlorenen Zeit wieder gutmachen. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als Draco sofort reagierte, Harry ebenfalls umarmte und ihn so eng wie möglich an sich drückte.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Harry gegen seinen Hals, sein Körper kribbelte, als dieser Geruch nach _Draco_ ihn einhüllte. Ihrer beider Haut brannte förmlich unter den gegenseitigen Berührungen. Eine Hand Dracos grub sich in Harrys Haar, die andere strich besitzergreifend seinen Rücken auf und ab. Harry klammerte sich einfach nur an ihn, die Finger in Dracos Kleidern verkrallt.  
  
"Nein", widersprach er, "ich bin derjenige, dem es leid tun sollte. Ich hätte dich _fragen_ sollen, anstatt einfach anzunehmen, dass du mich nicht willst... Und zu allem Überfluss konnte ich mit deiner 'Ablehnung' nur umgehen, indem ich _grausam_ zu dir war... Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals ver..."  
  
"Ich verzeihe dir", unterbrach Harry ihn hastig. Er löste sich ein Stück weit aus der Umarmung, damit er Draco in die Augen sehen konnte, die nur Zentimeter von seinen eigenen entfernt waren. Es war die natürlichste Sache der Welt, seine Hand sanft an Dracos Wange zu legen und mit dem Daumen darüber zu streichen. "Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, was wir hätten getan haben können, wie die Dinge hätten sein können. Das ist vorbei, vergangen. Ab heute... ab jetzt haben wir unser ganzes Leben miteinander vor uns."  
  
Zu Harrys großer Freude brach Draco schließlich in ein breites Grinsen aus, welches sich innerhalb von Sekunden in ein echtes Lachen verwandelte, trotz der Tränen, die ihm gleichzeitig über das Gesicht liefen. Er legte seine Hände eilig, aber sanft, an Harrys Wangen. "Ich wollte das hier schon so lange", sagte er. Ihm war sogar in diesem trüben Dämmerlicht deutlich anzusehen, welch große Last ihm von den Schultern gefallen war.  
  
Harry wollte sich abermals bei ihm entschuldigen, ihm sagen, dass nun alles gut werden würde, dass sie nun beide aufhören könnten zu fragen und zu suchen. Aber Worte schienen nicht mehr genug zu sein. Daher lehnte Harry sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen vor und presste seine Lippen zart gegen Dracos.  
  
Das. Das war es. Das war es, was er zuvor vermisst hatte. Er hatte schon zuvor gewusst, dass es mit Ginny oder Cho nicht das Wahre gewesen war, aber das hier... Das hier war alles, von dem er nicht einmal geahnt hatte, dass er es gewollt, dass er sich danach gesehnt hatte.  
  
Obwohl es unmöglich zu sein schien, umarmten sie einander noch fester, ihre Arme und Beine verflochten sich zu einem engen Knoten, als sie ihren Kuss vertieften. Glückseligkeit und ein Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit, wie er es niemals zuvor gekannt hatte, durchströmten Harry und wärmten ihn von innen heraus.  
  
Er unterbrach den Kuss, er musste sich vergewissern, dass das hier gerade wirklich passierte. Er starrte Draco ungläubig staunend an und flüsterte: "Ich habe dich gefunden."  
  
Draco nickte. "Und nun lass ich dich nie wieder los."  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***


End file.
